Smart sensors, such as smart door locks, can automatically detect the presence of an authorized device and unlock doors using a wireless protocol and cryptographic key to execute the authorization process. For example, a smart door lock may connect to an authorized device, such as a smart phone or key fob, through a Bluetooth connection. In other examples a smart door lock may connect to a home internet connection via Wi-Fi.